warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Excalibur (Warframe)/@comment-140.158.69.126-20140911230549
Update 14.6.1 Additions: Added Rank display to item browsing, meaning you can now see what rank your gear is in the inventory. As an example, in the scenario of building an Aklex and you have three, one which is Rank 30, you can now see the item's rank in this new display! Changes: Trinity: Trinity's Blessing is now recastable while passive damage reduction is active. This means you no longer need to wait for your Duration timers to expire before being able to recast Blessing. Excalibur: Firstly, an explanation in intent and next steps: Dev observed and experienced the uninhibited blinding effect in up to a 60 M Range with several environments coming between Excalibur and targets. This prompted review. Secondly, the 14.6.0 changes have all been reverted as they were experimental and not intended to function in the way they did for this brief 12 hour window. Thirdly, what you can expect down the road is Radial Blind functioning in a way that considers Line-of-sight. The 14.6.0 unintended version suffered from a lot of problems with this approach, and coming will be radically improved line-of-sight checks for Radial Blind. Targets behind cover that can still see Excalibur are blinded. Other bodies won’t inhibit their blindness, but walls will. Rage Mod: First, a quick brief in the history of changes this Mod has undergone: This Mod was originally fixed to not give a player energy for damage that was never dealt to player. When we added the damage predeath state in Conclaves, etc, the original fix was unintentionally reverted. The 14.6.0 fix resolves issues where Rage + Quick Thinking gave effective permanent invulnerability because energy was being added to pool that was never dealt to player. With this change in mind, the combination of Rage and Quick Thinking may seem less efficient as before due to no longer giving effective invulnerability. The scope of this change is being monitored to ensure the usefulness of these Mods as a combination. Other Changes: Changed loading screen/matchmaking logic to move on if after 10 seconds Client is unable to properly join/connect. Changed the attack ferocity of Corpus Mine Osprey: before no maximum existed on number of deployed mines, and now there is a maximum of 6. Removed Kubrow roaming in Liset until further notice. Tweaked performance of Local Reflections code on Dx10 and Dx11 to address potential FPS loss. PvP Bladestorm balancing: -Reduced maximum number of attacks to 3, 4, 5 to address issues with players getting stuck in Bladestorm-ed state for up to 15+ hits. -Increased the PvP damage multiplier from 0.1 per hit to 0.5 per hit in an effort to keep damage output in line with previous values. Fixes: Fixed issue with Captain Vor being unbeatable on Mercury. Fixed an issue with Nova’s Molecular Prime explosions caused by self-destructing enemies damaging teammates and defense objectives. Fixed issues with users connecting behind proxies being unable to update the game. Fixed an issue where Lotus would constantly talk to you at the end of Survival Alerts. Fixed a game freeze that would occur when attempting to fuse or change mods. Fixed game freeze when focusing on the categories menu after opening the item browsing screen in Foundry. Fixed interception console ‘hitswitch’ pushing AI through the terrain on Grineer maps. Fixed navigation issues that prevented faithful Kubrow from joining in the fight against Lephantis. Fixed several crashes.